Re-Invention World (Timeline)
The following is the backstory of the in which Jurassic World: The Collapse exists and differs from the canon lore considerably. Timeline 1980 * John Hammond and Benjamin Lockwood began their partnership. * Benjamin Lockwood converts his manor's basement as a makeshift laboratory until their bioengineering company's facilities are built. 1981 * John Hammond begins laying the groundwork for . 1983 * Construction of begins. 1985/1987 * The first viable dinosaur hatches, a Parasaurolophus. * Resurrection Project occurs. * Combined with the low viability rate of their dinosaurs and Hammond's view that the San Diego park is too small, he leases Isla Nublar and from the Costa Rican government for a cheap price. ** Due to the remoteness of the islands and the possible volcanic threat, Isla Nublar is intended as the new park for paying visitors, while Isla Sorna is used as a location for primary research and the mass-production of dinosaurs to get higher successful births. 1988/1989 * InGen is established in San Diego, California. * Numerous species are cloned on Isla Sorna. The rejected animals are placed in enclosures in the south of Isla Sorna and researched while accepted animals are shipped to Isla Nublar. These early rejects includes Parasaurolophus, Brachiosaurus, Triceratops, and Pteranodon. * Numerous species are cloned on Isla Sorna though many go through versioning as scientists look for ideal traits. The rejected animals are placed in enclosures in the south of Isla Sorna and researched while accepted animals are shipped to Isla Nublar. These early rejects include a beige and green variation of Parasaurolophus, a green and yellow variation of Brachiosaurus, a dark grey Triceratops breed with white stripes and a mutant variety of Pteranodon. 1991/1993 * Lockwood's daughter dies during a car accident. Benjamin Lockwood seeks to use their cloning technology to clone his daughter again. Hammond, appalled by Lockwood's plans, severs his business partnership and casts him out of the company. * InGen successfully clones a dinosaur from amber recovered from North Africa. Due to its crocodile-like jaw, it is identified as an African species of Baryonyx, and is accepted for display in Jurassic Park. * Due to the inclusion of reed frog DNA into their DNA, at least one member of the original Nublar Velociraptor pack changes sex to male and breeds with the females. At least one egg clutch is laid in their paddock before the introduction of into the social structure. * The Big One usurps the existing pack leader and kills six of the pack members, sparing two subordinates. She and the subordinates then begin attacking the fences at regular intervals. The safety concern leads the trio to be moved to a smaller quarantine pen near the visitor center until a permanent enclosure that is safer can be built. * occurs. 1995 * InGen braces for , and proceeds to evacuate and close down operations on Site B later in 1993; the dinosaurs are released to mature on their own in the wild. 1996/1997 * , , and occurs. * John Hammond dies. * Simon Masrani, an old friend of Hammond, approaches InGen and proposes a corporate buy-out. * The UN establishes a restricted zone around Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar with the world now aware of the dinosaurs' existence. 2001/2002 * occurs. * Pterosaurs Cleanup occurs. Category:Jurassic World: The Collapse Category:Jurassic World: The Re-Invention World Series